


В этом мире

by IrhelSol



Series: дофлароси [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Росинант сделал выбор
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: дофлароси [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	В этом мире

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — Спайдер Майлс.  
> Беты: Уянц, Einar Lars  
> Драббл написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019

Круглый полированный язык маятника расплёскивал секунды — влево-вправо, влево-вправо, влево — иногда ловя солнечный луч, и тогда ржавые блики слепили глаза. Обычно шторы плотно сдвигали, но Корасон умудрился одну сдёрнуть с креплений и поправлять не стал. Такая ерунда, ещё одна в череде многих, и как же она бесила Дофламинго. И звуки, и свет, и этот сучий запах табака, и, и…  
  
Он скривился, пытаясь нитями поддёрнуть штору, но только срезал её. Вместе с солнцем и сигаретным дымом внутрь клубами ворвался кисловатый душок застарелой крови.  
  
Почему его брат, зачастую воняющий лишь куревом, вином, горелыми перьями, и иногда, порой, ещё порохом и потом, смердел как самая распоследняя блядь, Дофламинго отказывался принимать очень долго. На первый раз решил — его братец трахнул какую-нибудь не очень грязную шлюшку, чистых шлюх в округе не водилось. И на второй раз, и на третий. А сонный и раздражённый Корасон пиздил детей в эти дни чаще, чаще проливал на себя чай, и выглядел изнурённым. И отвратительно живым. Вызывающе-соблазнительным. И совершенно не терзающимся вопросами своего статуса.  
  
Дофламинго отказывался это принимать. Это — рушило всё. Всё.  
  
— Доффи, Доффи, представляешь, твой брат — омега! Этот слабоумный умудрился кому-то просрать, — Требол хихикал, всё повторяя «слабоумный», «омега». Омега.  
  
— Сейчас омегой у меня станешь ты, — огрызнулся тогда он.  
  
— Страшный ты, Доффи, жуть! У меня от испуга аж сопли потекли, — продолжил кривляться Требол, но донимать перестал. Лишь иногда оговаривался на собраниях:  
  
— Давайте отправим Корасона к Колченогому подписывать договор. Говорят, он любит омег-блондинок.  
  
— Нужно забрать посылку, их человек будет ждать нашего в борделе мамочки Сэн. Кто, кто пойдёт, ну? Корасон, тебе не предлагаю, а то украдут. У них как раз недобор блядей в ассортименте, хи-хи-хи.  
  
Семья смеялась и косилась на Дофламинго.  
  
— Закон крови, — напоминающе цедил он.  
  
Корасон не реагировал никак, непринуждённо курил и идеально выполнял все поручения.  
  
В команде Дофламинго собрал одних альф. Дети пока были нейтральны: рано им, но уж что выбрать, эти поймут и так. Они зубами дрались за выживание до, будут и после.  
  
И лишь Корасон… Роси…  
  
  
На Мариджоа не было омег и альф, никто не принуждал к этому. Для потомства гормональный фон корректировался в желаемую сторону, а потом возвращался в нейтральный. Дофламинго узнал об этом слишком поздно. Тенрюбито были выше всех и поэтому. Боги.  
  
Миром снаружи управляли допотопные законы. И только сокровище Мариджоа могло разорвать этот круг, уравнять всех — или уничтожить. Но, даже заполучив, Дофламинго не мог его активировать. Нужен был Опе-Опе, чтобы достичь уровня бога. Или наследник, чистый по крови тенрюбито — как запасной вариант, тот, кто активирует оружие за него. А пока в мире, как в бездонных глубинах у древнейших плоских червей: кто первым смог ткнуть хуем, тот и альфа, женщина ты или же мужчина. Один раз проиграл — и заклеймён до конца жизни. Никакие лекарства и операции не могли изменить то, что уже было сломано.  
  
Кому ты проиграл, Роси? Как?! Почему не уберёг себя?! Ты же мой брат. Мой!  
  
Дофламинго стиснул в пальцах бутылку, которую опорожнил в один долгий глоток, и отшвырнул. Ящик, служивший тумбочкой, взлетел в воздух, хрустнул от напора нитей — и опрокинулся в окно с грохотом и звоном.  
  
— Кора-сан ёбнуло ящиком! — завопил Буйвол снаружи. Тоненько запричитала Детка. Дофламинго сжал зубы так, что челюсть заныла, и за ухом болезненно свело.  
  
— Так ему и надо, — ровный голос Ло перекрыл остальные звуки, но почти сразу сорвался: — Да не сопротивляйся, кретин, дай осмотрю!  
  
Шагнув к подоконнику, Дофламинго вспрыгнул на него и высунулся наружу, уперев руки в оконный проём. Корасон внизу сидел в обломках досок, кажется, ему рассекло лоб и предплечье.  
  
— Какой ты неуклюжий, братец, — Дофламинго ухмыльнулся, покачиваясь с носков на пятки. Дети захихикали, и только Ло глянул неприязненно. Словно… осуждал.  
  
Абсурд. Это его брат, что хочет, то и делает!  
  
Корасон неожиданно погладил Ло по голове — тот насупился, стал выворачиваться из-под руки и, смущённый, убежал, — тяжело поднялся, распугивая прочую детвору. Опять рожи корчил, что ли? И, обернувшись, поймал взгляд Дофламинго. В карих, подсвеченных закатом, глазах углями вспыхнули жалость и снисходительность. Камень под пальцами Дофламинго закрошился, и отвращение с гневом всколыхнулись из желудка изжогой и дрянным ромом. Обожгли лёгкие и глотку, ослепили глаза, выплеснулись пением нитей.  
  
Не убивать.  
  
Оттопырив средний палец, Корасон ухмыльнулся и, закинув шубу на плечо, побрёл к себе. Его пошатывало, но Дофламинго был уверен — не от удара. Дымом и течной омегой воняло всё сильнее и омерзительней.  
  
  
Развалившись в кресле, Корасон беззастенчиво дрочил левой, но ему всё равно было неудобно, судя по неловким движениям.  
  
Дофламинго смотрел в кое-как умытое лицо, на мягкий изгиб рта и дрожащие длинной тенью ресницы, и обмирал — от нежности, от ненависти.  
  
— Бу! — резко склонился над ним. Братишка не дёрнулся, только перевёл мутный безразличный взгляд на него. Припухшие веки, обкусанные сухие губы, окурок в зубах, испачканных помадой. Волосы растрепались, а дурацкая рубашка в сердечках болталась на одной пуговице. Раздевай не хочу. Вид у Корасона был потасканный. Такого только нагнуть — и трахнуть. Дофламинго медленно выдохнул, давя подступающую горячей змеёй к горлу обиду.  
  
— Как ты мог, Роси? Как?! Тупое уебище!  
  
Корасон продолжал водить кулаком по члену и дымить сигаретой. Он мог бы написать в своём дурацком блокноте — вон он, валяется рядом. Отстучать улиточным кодом, хоть рожей своей поганой изобразить удивление. Но он молчал. Никогда не реагировал на Дофламинго, никогда!  
  
Дофламинго схватил его за лицо, запрокидывая голову. Запах, звенящий фортепианной мелодией, немного расстроенной и надрывной, полоснул по всем органам чувств разом. Роси растянул губы в улыбке, отнял руку от члена и погладил Дофламинго по щеке.  
  
«Смирись, — беззвучно — оглушающе — вытолкнул его блядски-чувственный рот. — Омегой быть не так уж плохо».  
  
Дофламинго отпрянул.  
  
«Это мой осознанный выбор», — Роси забросил ногу на подлокотник и сунул в себя сразу четыре пальца.  
  
Чавкающий влажный звук хлестнул пощёчиной. По длинному, чуть изогнутому члену с припухшей головкой, по бёдрам в выцветающих синяках текла маслянистая, дымная на вкус смазка — Дофламинго неосознанно слизнул отпечаток с щеки; колени разъезжались, и напрягались мышцы с каждым сильным движением кисти. Дофламинго смотрел неотрывно и задыхался от осознания: в этот момент, и всё время до, и после — это могли быть его пальцы, его член… Или пальцы и член Роси могли быть в нём.  
  
Все природные механизмы пресекали его желания на корню: в этом мире две омеги никогда не смогут трахнуть друг друга.  
  
Росинант, сука, всё знал — и сделал выбор.


End file.
